


Finding Something to Die For

by Iluvunicorns327



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvunicorns327/pseuds/Iluvunicorns327
Summary: Wilbur can pinpoint the exact moment his life was doomed to go to shit.-o0o-When Philza leaves to go train the crown prince Technoblade, Wilbur is left to raise Tommy on his own. This changes him.An exploration as to how Wilbur Soot ended up dead, and all the places where he could've changed that. Semi-Canon complacient.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Finding Something to Die For

Wilbur can pinpoint the exact moment his life was doomed to go to shit.

Not a lot of people can do that - for most, it’s a slow build-up to everything falling apart. But for Wilbur, he remembers the exact day.

He was almost 11 when it happened. This was back when he, Tommy, and Phil all lived in their old house - a little cottage about 10 minutes from the nearest village. It was lonely, but safe. He had been happy.

He was playing with a then four-year-old Tommy in the backyard - it was nearing sundown, when the monsters would come out, so he was working on wrangling his little brother back inside the house. That’s when she showed up.

She - he would later learn - was Captain Puffy, head of the royal guard. Back in the day, when his father had been the head, a couple of years before he was born, Phil had trained her as a promising upstart lieutenant. But at this moment, as she strode up to their front door, clad in shining enchanted netherite armor, she was nothing but a stranger.

Wilbur remembers watching as his dad gleefully invited her into the house and introduced her to him and Tommy.

“Lieutenant Puffy... well I’ll be damned. It’s been years.” 

“That’s  _ Captain _ Puffy to you know, Philza.” The scary lady - puffy - responded.

“Holy shit. Congrats! When the hell did that happen?”

“About 4 years after you left. Speaking of congratulations - kids! You never struck me as the fatherly type.”

“This is Wilbur. He’s about to turn 11.”

“... I think I’m starting to put together why you abandoned ship a decade and change ago, Captain Philza.” Puffy laughed. “You seem like a good kid.” She smiled as she turned to him.

“Just call me Phil. And this is Tommy. Little monster, this one is.”

“ _ Hey!” _ Tommy shouted.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “He’s not wrong, gremlin.” Tommy huffed and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Wow. I feel kinda bad for imposing now.” Puffy sounded awkward.

“No, No. Don’t feel bad at all. Why did you have to come all the way down here, though? It can’t have all been to stay for dinner and meet the kiddos.”

“Well...” Puffy’s armor clanked as she reached to grab a piece of paper from her bundle, holding it out to Phil. “A personal request from the King. You’re needed at the castle”

“... What?” Wilbur asked. Wilbur looked up to his father. “Dad, what does she mean?”

Philza waved to dismiss Wilbur for the moment, frowning. “What the hell do they want me at the castle for?” Phil asked.

Puffy sighed. “The crown prince. He’s a bit of a prodigy - he’s not even a year over 10, but he already has the skill to wipe out the average lieutenant.”

Phil whistled. “Jesus Christ. The hell does that involve me for, though?”

“I’m getting to that - he’s a madman with a sword, sure, but he lacks discipline. He needs someone to steer him in the right direction - fighting wise and ego wise.”

Phil paused for a moment. “Shit. They want me to train him.”

“You’re the best commander the Royal Guard has ever had, Phil. I’m doing my best to keep up with your legacy, but you left some big shoes. The king was insistent on tracking you down and getting you back to teach him.” Puffy paused, looked at Wilbur. and frowned. “I’ll let him know it won’t work out, though -”

Phil cut her off. “I’ll do it.”

“...What?” Puffy looked completely startled. “Phil you have  _ kids. _ You can’t take on a responsibility like this-”

“You said it yourself, Wil’s a good kid. I won’t be gone for long, and I miss fighting. This kid needs a trainer, I can do it. No problem.”

Puffy’s frown deepened as she looked at Wilbur. He didn’t dare speak, only gripping Tommy’s hand. “Okay... If you really think so.”

Phil smiled and clapped his hands. “So what’s the kid's name?

Puffy grabbed another paper out of her bundle and passed it to him. “Technoblade.”

Wilbur had felt sick to his stomach.

That feeling never truly left after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First chapter! I'm hoping to actually finish this as a long-term series. This one is pretty short, but hopefully, future chapters will be longer.


End file.
